


It's worth it

by fivedragonsstudios



Series: Teacher Jesper [3]
Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, It Gets Better, Mogens leaves, Multi, and everything falls apart, angst at the start, he took the braincell, lol, teacher!Jesper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Summary: Takes place ten years after 'A different journey'. Mogens decides to leave, and Jesper is at a loss without his son around. Lydia and Klaus do their best to keep the teachers spirits up, but that isn't always easy in a town like Smeerensburg.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus/Lydia
Series: Teacher Jesper [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034004
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Klaus fic collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitlaurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitlaurie/gifts).



Time stopped for no one, not even for a crippled man who wasn’t so young anymore. He saw white in his hair when he faced his reflexion now. Sure, it wasn’t a lot of white, but he still disliked it just the same. Klaus and Lydia seemed to enjoy it though, if the way they often played with the strands said anything. 

Jesper relaxed between them, reading a book and trying his best to ignore the invading strokes. The main door slammed and Jesper closed the book with a sigh. Mogens wasn’t a sweet young boy anymore. Now a grumpy teen lived with them, often getting agitated at every little thing. Jesper got it, he really did, he too, had gone through the stage of everything changing and feeling frustrated to the point of anger.

The teen passed the door with shoulders hunched and a small scowl. “Mogens” he called gently, and Mogens grumbled before coming back to the door frame. “Lunch is ready, as well as some cocoa.” Mogens blinked and his shoulders relaxed some “Okay.” The teen vanished again, heading towards the upstairs kitchen. In fact, Mogens pretty much had the whole upstairs to himself, since Jesper, Klaus, and Lydia mostly stayed in the downstairs bedroom.

Lydia only went upstairs to make meals, Klaus only went up there if he needed to repair something. Jesper mostly avoided going up if he could. Setting his book to the side, Jesper pat Klaus’ arm and the large man left the bed and soon picked him up. Jesper smiled up at him and they both headed upstairs. 

Klaus put him in a chair across from Mogens, who was still eating. The teen glanced at him, but didn’t say anything. “So...what happened this time?” Jesper made sure to ask gently, since he wasn’t sure what would set Mogens off. Mogens sighed heavily “Nothing bad.” Jesper raised a brow in doubt and Mogens shifted in his seat.

“Really dad, it’s nothing. I’m just…” Mogens gave a motion that pretty much meant he wasn’t sure how to explain it. Jesper smiled gently “All right then...but you can tell me anything. You know that right?” Mogens looked away but nodded “Yeah...I know.” Jesper sighed and then looked up at Klaus. The big man just shrugged and then lifted him up again to help him downstairs. 

He got settled back in bed and he picked up his book again. “Any luck?” Lydia asked and Jesper shook his head. “He’ll tell us what’s wrong eventually. We just have to give him space.” At least the teacher hoped so. Mogens should trust them all enough to open up when he figured things out. Lydia leaned into him and stroked his hair more. 

Jesper glanced at her then gave in to the fate of being petted by the couple. It didn’t feel bad, it just paid attention to something he’d rather ignore. Getting older wasn’t any fun even without the change in his hair color. Not that Lydia and Klaus had escaped changes themselves, but you didn’t see him running a hand through Klaus’ longer and greyer beard, or playing with Lydia’s own locks. 

He probably could though. Jesper grunted at the thought then shifted his position on the bed. Lydia made a sound of protest until Jesper wrapped his free arm around her waist. Then she smiled and sighed. This was how they spent most of their days anymore, since Jesper wasn’t technically teaching anymore. Mogens was too old for most of the lessons now, and no other children had crossed his threshold. 

It wouldn’t surprise him one bit if he never had another student. Such a fact didn’t really worry him...he still had enough money to live somewhat comfortably. A part of him knew he couldn’t always rely on his parents money...they were older too. He would face that bridge when he came to it, right now he had a grumpy teenager to worry about. 

***

Jesper was at his desk drawing when Mogens finally decided to talk to him. At first the younger male said nothing, shifting his weight and biting his lip. Jesper was still as patient as ever with Mogens, waiting the moment out. “I want to join the military” Mogens finally said and Jesper froze. Of all the things he thought might be bothering his son, that had not been one of them. 

Jesper raised his gaze to look at Mogens properly. Sometimes all he could see when looking at the former Krum was the small boy that he had tucked into bed every night. Right now though, he had to face the fact that Mogens was pretty much an adult, and could make his own choices.  
…  
Yet….

“No” he said it without much thought, fear gripping at him. Being in the military meant going into war if there was one. War meant death. Jesper couldn’t bear the thought of his boy dying on some foolish endeavor that the higher powers deemed necessary. Of course Mogens might not see it that way, judging by the way his face morphed into an expression of anger. 

“I’m going!” It was said with all the stubbornness that a teenager could hold. Jesper sighed “It’s...too dangerous” he just wanted Mogens to be safe. Mogens scowled “I don’t have to listen to you! You’re not even my real dad!!!” Jesper dropped his pencil in surprise, it rolled off the desk and hit the ground. Though they all knew that was true, it had never been brought up in such a manner. 

Jesper wasn’t sure what to say or do, he was in shock. A tightness formed in his chest, and he just stared for a long moment before his brain decided to work again. “I...see…” He looked away, more to hide how much this hurt him than anything else. “You’re right, you can do as you wish” in the long run it really was up to Mogens.

“I will!!” Mogens shouted, then soon stormed out. Jesper sighed heavily and put a hand to his head. “That could have gone better” he adjusted himself and his cane hit the back of the desk. Soon clicks filled the air, and Jesper looked at the desk in surprise. It had been so long since he figured out the last drawers that he had forgotten there were two left. 

The bottom left drawer rattled and Jesper reached over and pulled it open. At first he couldn’t figure out what he was looking at, then he pulled it out and inspected it closer. It was a box, made to fit perfectly in the drawer and also still be hidden. Jesper opened it “Oh!” It had paints in it, and some brushes. There was also a note, written by Lydia ‘I saw your drawings, and figured you could put a few on canvas’. 

Jesper smiled warmly, even after all this time, Lydia and Klaus could manage to pleasantly surprise him. Even if the gift was from a long time ago at this point. Lord he loved those two, perhaps they could cuddle some once the couple returned. Jesper put the paint away for now, his gaze resting on the mini school that still stood on his desk. 

The figures of him and Mogens were also still there. Jesper picked up the one that was supposed to be Mogens and rubbed a thumb over it. His sweet boy...if only he could have always stayed a kid. Of course that was a silly wish, and Jesper still cared for Mogens even if the sweetness had turned into defiance. Now his boy was leaving, and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. 

Jesper placed the figure back and then got up, aiming to go to his room. Distantly, he heard the battle bell but ignored it. He never involved himself in the fighting that went on, even after all this time. Reaching his room he soon sat on the bed then got his false leg off, rubbing what was left of his poor leg after. Getting older meant that hurt more too, but he bore with it.

Sighing, he got himself more comfortable then hugged himself and stared at the wall as he sat and rested on the headboard. He didn’t even notice the tears until Klaus returned and hurried to him to wipe them away. Jesper didn’t even say anything, he only leaned into the man he loved and cried silently as Klaus held him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesper wasn’t sure how long he cried for, only that when he was done he felt drained and a bit sore. Klaus was still holding him and rubbing his head, but not in a way that was playing with certain strands. More for comfort and Jesper sighed in appreciation. After letting himself enjoy the natural warmth of Klaus, he drew away a little bit. 

“You know where the safe is right?” Klaus looked at him in question and Jesper did his best to smile “There’s something in there I want to give Mogens...but...well, I don’t feel up to moving.” Klaus nodded, worry clearly showing, but he stayed silent for now. Jesper was sure the other man would ask what was wrong later, for now he got up, leaving the teacher alone as he went to the safe.

Jesper settled on the bed, laying on his side and staring at the wall until Klaus came back. Jesper wasn’t surprised that the other man knew what to get, since it had been marked after all. “Just set it on the bed stand for now...I can give it to him when he returns.” Klaus did so and soon rejoined him, holding him and enveloping him in warmth. 

“Is it your leg?” Klaus asked gently and Jesper nodded “Yes...and well, I guess I’m a bit upset.” Klaus moved a little, rubbing Jesper’s back gently and helping the teacher relax. Jesper stayed quiet for a long stretch before speaking again. “I knew he would leave eventually, it’s not like I can teach him what a college would...but...he wants to join the military.” Jesper gripped at Klaus, more in a reaction to his fear than anything.

“It terrifies me...the thought of losing my...our boy.” Klaus pulled him into a tighter hold and Jesper only adjusted himself so he could still breathe. They simply stayed like that, until Jesper slowly fell to sleep, lulled into it by Klaus’ warmth and comfort.

***

Mogens felt miserable. He couldn’t believe he had yelled that to Jesper. He had just been so angry, and it...came out. To him, it truly didn’t matter if Jesper was his real father by blood. The teacher had taken him in when no one else seemed to care, and had raised him and taught him all he could. To Mogens Jesper was a far better parent than that woman, and his real father...whoever that may be.

As Mogens walked, he started to calm down and really berate himself for his own stupid mouth. A part of him knew that Jesper just wanted him to be safe. The teacher had said it himself...it was too dangerous. At least in Jesper’s point of view it was too dangerous, as for Mogens he was sure it couldn’t be that bad. 

Of course he had looked at and considered other options, but nothing really pulled at him like being in the military. Sure, he still wanted to be a doctor...but the military would pay him well and he could save up and after he was done serving, then he could go be a doctor.   
…  
Right?

Mogens sighed and found that he had wound up at the docks. The old ferryman was there adjusting some ropes and likely doing general maintenance. Mogens wasn’t afraid of the older man anymore, though he had been as a kid. He couldn’t even explain _why_ he had been afraid of the ferryman. Whatever it was, he was glad that it was gone now. 

“When’s the next time you go to the mainland?” The old man looked at him, scanning him and raising a brow. “Today, but you’d need the fare and some warm clothes.” Mogens blinked and then realized with some embarrassment that he had left the school without his coat or scarf. Though it was a somewhat pleasant day on the island… “It’ll be colder on the water lad.” 

The words only confirmed what Mogens knew of previous trips to the mainland. The thought mellowed out his mood even more. When was the last time they had all made the trip as a family? With Lydia skating with him and Jesper and Klaus watching? It felt like forever ago. Mogens knew part of it was because he was older now...and part of it was because Jesper couldn’t make the trip anymore. 

The teacher couldn’t even go down the stairs when he was carried up. Mogens closed his eyes and willed the thoughts of his dad getting older pass by, and he nodded at what the ferryman had said. If the boat left today, it wouldn’t be back for another week. Mogens was fine with waiting that long if he had to. He needed to pack and everything anyway.

He turned and headed back to the school, taking his time. When he reached the building he stayed by the doors and took a steady breath before entering. It was quiet when he crossed the threshold, and it wasn’t until he got closer to the stairs that he heard a familiar snore. Mogens paused and relaxed a little.

If his dad was asleep, then maybe he hadn’t been that upset. Mogens continued to move, and looked into the room that Jesper stayed in. He halted when he saw Klaus also on the bed, holding the teacher to him and running a hand through the mostly blonde hair with such a look of concern that Mogens had to swallow down some worry.

“Is he okay?” Klaus looked at him and gave a sigh “I think with some rest he will be...I know his leg has been bothering him a lot of late.” Mogens had noticed that too and bowed his head a little. “I...said something stupid to him…” He wanted to apologize, but he knew that Jesper needed the rest he was now getting. Klaus only smiled in understanding. 

“You have time...he has something to give you as well” Mogens lifted his head at that, feeling surprised “He does?” Klaus nodded not enough to disturb Jesper, but enough to be seen. Mogens looked at his dad and nodded as well before continuing to his room. He had a week to get ready, but he got his suitcase out of the closet where they kept that sort of thing. 

He paused when he caught sight of an old but familiar boat. It had been ages since he had actually played with the wooden toy, but it was still kept, stored away safely in this closet. Mogens reached out and took it, rubbing the surface and looking it over thoughtfully. It still amazed him that Klaus had made something like it. 

Mogens was sure that Klaus had stopped making toys after this one though. At least he had never noticed new toys join all the others on his visits to the workshop. “Hm” maybe it just wasn’t as important to Klaus to do so anymore. It really wasn’t Mogens’ place to judge or ask. He sighed and put the toy back then closed the closet before taking the suitcase to his room.

After that he simply sat on his bed and wondered what it was that Jesper wanted to give him. It was probably nothing bad. The teacher had always given him things that he might need or sometimes want. Jesper was pretty practical that way. Mogens smiled a little at the thought then lay back in his bed and stared at the ceiling. 

He only had one week… It was an odd feeling to say the least, especially since he had at first planned to stay a little bit longer. Now though, it was like he was itching to leave, to be free of this island and off to the unknown. Mogens sighed and knew there was a lot he had to pack in over the week. 

Including saying goodbye.


End file.
